Nightmare Fuel Night Tales!
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Yes! Nightmare fuel for all! These stories are sort of a countdown for Nightmare Night, so check daily! "She wasn't scared of seeing something, she was scared of NOT seeing anything"


**Welcome to Nightmare Fuel Night Tales! I'm posting (or at least planning to) a scary story each day until Nightmare's Eve. I have planned one for each of the mane six, but I may continue afterwards as a special bonus if anyone wants a gory story with a certain OC or background pony. Sit down and enjoy tonight's tale based on an Edgar Allen Pony story, _Pinkamena and the_**_** Pendalum**._

* * *

Pinkie Pie opens her eyes. She's in a prison. Her body laying on the cold, hard, stone floor. She blinks. How she got here, she doesn't know. All she knows is here she is, alone. In a quiet cell. Her eyes shut closed. Pinkie takes note of how fast she's been breathing and finally calms down. The air is icy and frozen, yet she isn't cold. Mold and dust is in the air, yet she doesn't sneeze. She can feel a ghostly fog around her.

Pinkie dares not open her eyes. Not for the fear of seeing something, but for the fear of seeing _nothing._ Darkness envelopes her, this isn't a ghosty she can giggle at. If she's trapped here the rest of her life, it'll be no more parties, no more cupcakes, no more friends, no more ANYTHING.

After an hour of debating whether or not to, she lets her eyelids fold up, revealing the scene around her. She sees a small hole of light behind her, above her head. Pinkie tests her muscles and successfully lifts her arm up off the floor. Her abdomen and head follow. Her hair is still puffed up, since she isn't sad. Just scared. Bending her knees, she climbs on all fours. Her legs are shaking, but she might still be able to support herself.

Quivering, Pinkie slowly walks over to the glowing green pit. She's shaking more with each step she takes. She collapses an ear's length away from the hole. Her front hooves help her the rest of the way.

The earth pony peers into the hole. All she sees is green. Not bubbling or steaming, just green. She starts to feel sick and drinks from a pitcher of water nearby. Tiredness and a strange feeling overcomes her and she collapses, mouth open and muscles twisted.

When she wakes up again she is on the ground, but this time tied up. She cannot move herself but can move her head. There is a swinging pendulum above her. She becomes hypnotized by the motion and follows it with her head and eyes. She takes note of something shining.

It's a blade. And the pendulum is slowly inching towards her chest, right above her heart. She starts giggling, still following the movement with her head. Her giggles become darker, longer, turning into laughter. Her laughter turns into crazy laughter. She throws her head back as much as she can and laughs loudly, for she has gone mad. She is about to die, and it's all so silly!

All hope is not lost, for there is a squeak nearby. She turns quiet and tilts her head to the right. There is a rat chewing on a piece of food. She uses her hoof as much as possible to grab some food and spread it on the ropes. The pendulum draws nearer and nearer. The rat smells the food and scurries over.

Pinkie is now sweating. The rat has started gnawing on the rope, but the pendulum is so close she can feel the wind that it brings. The rat squeaks and she tries to escape. Tugging at the ropes, she rolls to the side just as the pendulum reaches where she has been. She breathes a sigh of relief and removes the other ropes. Her hair poofs back to it's original shape now free of the rope.

Twitcha twitch. Her tail starts shaking. "Twitcha twi-HUH?!" The walls are red. Red hot. She starts shaking all over again. It may have been her imagination, but the walls seemed to get smaller and smaller. A burning hot sensation starts in her hoof. She shrieks and jumps over. Inspecting her hoof, which is now red, she finds the place she was standing in now burning.

"No, nononono." Pinkie is panicing. "No, no, no, NO!" Her eyes become wide as her pupils and irises become pinpricks. The wall in front of her has caught on fire. Heat radiates from the burning stone and flames lick the walls next to it. They start to burn along with the floor. She searches for the pitcher of water, in hopes she could douse the flames.

It's gone. Whoever tied her up must have removed it. A flicker of hope appears in her eyes. The pit! maybe it's a way out. She spots it next to her and starts galloping. Her fuel is hope and adrenaline. She skids to a stop. Her mouth drops open in horror.

It hasn't been removed, but now the green has turned into blood red. It smells of smoke and iron. She nearly vomits at what she sees in the bottom. An eyeball staring straight up at her. Another comes up. A snout covered in blood. It's so red that Pinkie couldn't tell what the original fur color was, if it ever had one.

"Jump in, you know you want to. It's the only way to escape. Dive into the insanity."

"No!" The head is slowly rising from the water. Pinkie bucks it in fright. It lands in pieces back into the red water.

"Your choice..." The hole closes up, to be seen by the next prisoner.

Pinkie was so occupied by the head that she hasn't even bothered to look at the flames. The fourth wall is now burning and only a small circle around her isn't in flames. There is no escape. Her death is certain.

It starts when a spark lands on the end of her tail, singing the pink ends to an ashy black. She "eeps" in surprise and stumbles backward, singing her tail more and severely burning her back hooves. She now jumps forward but ends up burning her front hooves. Pinkie controls her reflexes this time and stands in the center of the quickly shrinking circle. Flames lick at her hooves but she has to stay still. The pony's call seems to invade her mind.

_"Jump in, you know you want to. It's the only way to escape..."_

"I'm not going to, not, not, not, EEK!" The flames now reach flesh, the fur on her hooves now ash consumed by the flames. Tears well up in her eyes. Is this how she will die? Swallowed by flames?

She cries out in pain as the circle is gone, and Pinkie is now standing in fire. Her legs are burning hot yet she refuses to fall. She starts shaking. Maybe she...

Before she could think again, her bones break after being burned. She falls onto the no longer cold floor. Fire, is all she sees, then...was it darkness? No, it wasn't dark. Light? No, not very bright. There is a lack of something in her chest, but she can't figure it out.

The air is hot and heavy, yet she feels no heat. Smoke and ash fly through the air, yet she isn't struggling to breathe. She closes her eyes. For the last time. Her body continues to be burned and turns to ash. The only proof that a happy earth pony once occupied the cold, stone prison cell.

The next day, another pony is thrown in. The first thing they see is a balloon shaped spirit.

"Crack up at the creepy," Its voice echoed throughout the cell.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the tales! They are all individual, so just remember that when Pinkie is in another story. I hope you join me next time, which may be tomorrow. Most likely. **

**Next tale: _Skeletons in the closet; Applejack's gory story_**


End file.
